A seat belt restrains an occupant of a vehicle by distributing a force required to stop the vehicle across multiple parts of the occupant's body. A seat belt system is generally connected to the vehicle at three points, and may include a lap belt portion for restraining the occupant's lower body, and a shoulder belt portion for restraining the occupant's upper body. A webbing of the shoulder belt portion generally extends from a retractor situated at a lower portion of a pillar of the vehicle, and slides through a guide loop, which may also be known as a D-ring or turning loop, to thereby extend down and across the occupant's upper body. Typically, the guide loop may be attached directly to the body of the vehicle at the pillar, or may be attached to the body of a height adjuster installed in the pillar.
The guide loop generally rotates to allow for occupant comfort during seat belt use. Rotatable guide loops also often require a large guide loop profile, which may affect vehicle trim design. Further, rotatable guide loops often include multiple components, and may contribute to increased vehicle manufacturing costs and increased rattle during operation of the vehicle.